This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to rotating components of gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines, such as those used to power modern commercial and military aircrafts, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section for burning hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases. The airflow flows along a gaspath through the gas turbine engine.
The gas turbine engine includes a plurality of rotors arranged along an axis of rotation of the gas turbine engine, in both the compressor section and the turbine section. Some of these rotors are connected to axially adjacent rotors, spacers, or other rotating components, via interference fit, also known in the art as a “snap fit”. The rotor in general, and the snap flange of the rotor in particular can be a highly stressed area during operation of the gas turbine aircraft. It is desired to reduce stresses in this area to prolong the service life of the rotor.